Kenangan Padang Bunga
by MeganeLuQ
Summary: Ini kisah Ran dan Shinichi saat masih kecil... My one and only fanfiction that i ever made. I am not good in making fanfiction, but i love reading fanfiction.


Kenangan Padang Bunga (Detective Conan fanfiction)

_Ini kisah Ran dan Shinichi saat masih kecil..._

"Ayo ikut aku!" ajak Shinichi

"Kemana?" tanya Ran

"Sudahlah... yang penting kau ikut..."

Kemudian mereka berdua pergi menuju tempat yang dituju Shinichi.

Tanpa diduga-duga, ditengah jalan mereka dihadang oleh anak-anak berandalan.

"Mau kemana adik-adik kecil?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang bertindik di telinga.

Shinichi langsung berpindah di depan Ran. Ia harus melindungi gadis itu, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Kami hanya mau lewat... kumohon ijinkan kami lewat."

"HAHAHAHAHA... lewat? Tidak semudah itu anak kecil! Berikan dulu sesuatu pada kami." kali ini si rambut merah berkata.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan? Kami hanya anak kecil" Shinichi berkata.

"Aku harus bawa Ran ke tempat itu dengan selamat!"

"Ng... tidak punya apa-apa? Baik... akan kubiarkan kau lewat, tapi teman kecilmu itu tetap di sini" seseorang yang kelihatannya pemimpin mereka berkata

"Gawat!" pikir Shinichi.

"Ran... kita akan lari... jangan lepaskan tanganku oke!" Shinchi berbisik.

Ran mengangguk.

"Halo paman Takagi!" tiba-tiba Shinichi berkata dengan lantang.

"Apa?" mereka semua menoleh ke belakang dengan panik.

Saat mereka semua menoleh, Shinichi membawa Ran lari. Mereka lari sekuat tenaga.

"Kurang ajar! Mereka mempermainkan kita! Kejarrr!"

Walau sudah lari sekuat tenaga, namun pada akhirnya para berandalan itu dapat mengejar kedua anak kecil itu.

Dalam sekejap, berandalan-berandalan itu sudah mengelilingin Shinichi dan Ran.

"Mau kemana kau bocah sialan!" rambut merah berkata dengan geram.

"Beraninya kau mempermainkan kami!" pemimpin para berandalan itu habis kesabaran.

Shinichi berusaha tetap tenang. Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus melindungi Ran.

"Hehehe... memangnya kalian bisa apa?" Shinichi berkata dengan nada mengejek.

"Kurang ajar!"

BUG!

Sebuah pukulan mengenai Shinichi. Ia terlempar agak jauh.

"Shinichi!" Ran menjerit dengan ngeri. Ia berlari menghampiri Shinichi.

"Ran... apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu!" Shinichi berkata dengan yakin. "Jangan khawatir, kau pasti selamat, dan aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang kita tuju!"

"Shinichi..."

Walaupun masih sakit, Shinichi masih terus mengejek.

"Hah! Preman macam apa kalian? Beraninya memukul anak kecil!" Shin berkata dengan lantang.

"Masih berani bicara? Rasakan pembalasannya!"

Si tindik berusaha memukul Shinichi lagi.

Namun kali ini Shinichi berhasil mengelak. Ia mundur beberapa langkah.

Kesal karena pukulannya tak berhasil mengenai Shin, Si Tindik kembali berusaha memukul. Si rambut merah uga ikut memukul. Namun semua pukulan itu berhasil dihindari oleh Shinichi.

Shinichi mengelak dengan lincah. Namun ia bukan semata-mata menghindar. Saking asyiknya mereka memukul, tak sadar mereka sudah keluar dari gang sepi. Sekarang mereka sudah hampir berada di keramaian.

"HEI! Berhenti!" si pemimpin geng yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa mereka telah dipermainkan. "Kita ditipu oleh bocah sialan itu! Lihat dimana kita!"

Kedua temannya itu kemudian menoleh kanan-kiri.

"Sialan!" umpat si rambut merah.

"Baik! Kalau begitu kita kerjai saja yang satunya!" si tindik berkata dengan senyuman licik.

"TIDAK! RAN!"

"Hei! apa yang kalian lakukan?" seseorang berkata

"Paman polisi!" Ran berseru senang.

"Sialan! Ayo pergi!" pemimpin geng itu berkata dengan kesal

Tahu ia dan Ran sudah aman, Shinichi terduduk lemas.

"Kalian tidak apa anak-anak?" polisi itu bertanya

"Aku tak apa... tapi Shinichi..."

"Aku tak apa kok!" Shinichi mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana Shinichi?" Ran bertanya "Apa masih jauh?"

"Yak! Kita sampai!" Shinichi melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menutup mata Ran.

"Wow... ini... ini..." Ran tak bisa berkata-kata

"Indah kan?"

Shinichi membawa Ran ke padang bunga. Padang itu luas sekali. Dan semua bunganya sedang mekar. Berbagai bunga berbagai warna terhampar begitu saja di hadapan mereka. Langit senja yang kemerahan tampak menjadi latar belakangnya. Burung-burung dan kupu-kupu beterbangan. Seolah-olah tempat ini keluar dari dalam buku dongeng.

"Ini luar biasa... terima kasih Shinichi..." Ran dengan wajah terpesona.

Senyum itu, Shinichi tahu dia akan lakukan apa saja agar Ran dapat tersenyum.

"Hey! Ran! Bumi memanggil!" Sonoko melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan Ran.

"Oh... maaf Sonoko!" Ran nyengir.

"Apa sih yang kau lamunkan?"

Ran hanya tersenyum...


End file.
